The Tournament
by DreamDevourer
Summary: The reward for the winner was the entire land of the Haruno kingdom and all the riches that came with it, as well as marriage to the eldest daughter. Too bad Sasuke found more interest in the youngest daughter, Sakura. Ch 2. He leaned forward, his tip of the nose touched hers. "It's a pity you aren't the eldest daughter."


**Summary**: There was a tournament being held, in which case the winner would marry the eldest daughter and through her, he would gain all the land and riches. Sasuke was determined to win, only because his father wanted to expand the Uchiha Empire. But as soon as the game began, he realized that it wasn't the eldest daughter whom he wanted, but the youngest; Sakura. Of course he couldn't go back on his word, he was there to win, not to fall in love. But still he chased after her and refused to stop until she was on his bed. Then again, it wasn't that easy, the eldest daughter wanted him and will do everything in her power to get him.

**The Tournament**

Restarted by: DreamDevourer and TiKanis  
(taking over from TheNewAvaAnna)

_Chapter One  
Day One of the Tournament_

The crowd all stood on their feet, bowing their heads as the king walked up the stone steps and sat in a magnificent chair on his own private stone balcony. The trumpet players stopped playing, but the drummers still drummed as the queen, followed by her two daughters, sat beside the king.

"Try to look somewhat excited," the eldest daughter said to her sister, who had a gloomy look.

"Why should I be excited about men fighting each other?" the youngest daughter questioned, slouching in the chair.

"Because they'll be fighting for your beautiful sister's hand in marriage," she said, smirking. She patted her kimono, back arched just enough to make her chest look bigger. "How's my hair, Sakura?"

Sakura Haruno glanced at her sister's pink hair. It was beautifully braided to one side, and small pearls were embedded in them. She shrugged, "Fine."

She kept on asking more questions about her appearance, and Sakura just shrugged, blocking her out of her head. Her sister loved to flaunt about herself, and Sakura was just tired of hearing her. She didn't want to attend this tournament. But her father insisted she attend.

"_Who knows, maybe we'll find you a suitor as well," _her father had said to her, hours ago.

Sakura sighed, she was not going to get married at eighteen, no way. Her sister on the other hand, had been engaged at sixteen but she broke it off, claiming that the man was unfaithful, and now at twenty, she proposed a tournament to be held-where the bravest, strongest, and most handsome men would compete on her behalf. The winner would marry her and become the new ruler of the Haruno nation.

Shockingly, her father had actually approved of that idea.

Sakura pitied any man who will marry her sister. Aside from her looks, Sora was a complete ditz with a mind of only deceiving people. She was never in good terms with Sora. Complete opposites. While she wanted to read, her sister wanted to dance. She wanted to visit places, her sister wanted to attend grand parties. She wanted to be left alone, her sister wanted to be around as many people as possible, so they could tell her how beautiful she was. She never uttered a word about the opposite sex, while her sister never stopped talking about them. And although no one else knew, she was certain her sister slept in many of their beds.

How a person could be so vain, Sakura didn't know.

The loud applause from the crowd brought her back to reality.

"Stand up," Sora demanded harshly in a low tone, while smiling at the crowd.

Sakura begrudgingly stood up, clapping slowly. She watched as the men-warriors, princes, wealthy landlords-walked into the arena. Each holding some sort of weapon-an ax, sword, shield, spear, mace-and then her father raised his hands, the crowd went silent.

As her father started his speech, Sakura glanced at every man. They were handsome, even she had to admit, but they were all here for the crown and her sister just happened to be their only way to get. She wondered why her sister would stoop as low as to have men fight for her. Did she not know that they were all greedy pigs? Whom wanted the money and land, not to commit to one woman. She felt sorry for her foolish sister.

Her eyes stopped on the young man who now stepped forward. She noticed he was the only one without a weapon.

"Ah, we have the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, welcome Prince Sasuke Uchiha," her father said, motioning for the young man to move to the middle of the arena. He was dressed in black leather pants with leather boots reaching to his knees. He had on a white tunic shirt and a belt on his waist.

He bowed respectably towards her father and as his head raised, his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh my god, he's looking at me," Sora exclaimed.

Sakura didn't bother telling her that she was wrong. That he was looking at her. She got annoyed by his stare, so she broke the eye contact, staring up at the sky.

When her father asked him what he thought of his daughter, Sakura hesitantly looked back at the young man.

"Such beauty I have not seen yet in all my days passed."

For the first time in her life, she flushed red. Embarrassed. Though she wasn't sure if he was talking about her or her sister. And after a few seconds, she told herself it was about Sora, not her. Sora was the beautiful daughter, not her. Besides, that was way too cheesy, only someone like Sora would fall for it.

Her father laughed, nodding his head. "I will not pick favorites, but I do hope you make it to the final stage of this tournament."

The young man bowed and walked back to the line of men, all whom were glaring at him.

"I want him to win, I want him," her sister squealed, sitting back down.

Sakura rolled her eyes, once again slouching in her chair.

Her father declared that the tournament begin, and the men started fighting each other. Attacking whomever was next to them. Sakura wished they all just dropped dead. Only fools would risk their lives for such an award. Greedy and selfish fools.

A scowl appeared on her face as she watched Sasuke Uchiha fight bare handed. She now disliked him the most. She found him to be arrogant because he didn't use a weapon. He had already knocked out four other contestants.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are mine," her sister muttered, and Sakura wanted to puke.

She gazed up at the sky, grey clouds started to form. She grinned. It will rain soon and the tournament might be stopped and then she would be able to go back to reading her book. She counted seventeen unconscious bodies on the floor and was certain there were twenty-three standing, it was hard to tell due to the constant moving.

Just as she was going to look away from the fight, she saw one bald-headed man, whom should be unconscious, stand up. He grabbed a sword nearby and headed towards the middle of the arena, where the arrogant young man was fighting.

'_Behind you, behind you…_' Sakura kept on chanting in her mind, hoping that the young man would notice the man behind him. But no, he was too busy fighting off two other men. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, unsure if she should say anything. _'Why isn't anyone else saying something? Is my father going to let a prince get killed on our land and risk the chance of war?_' She now tasted her own blood from her bottom lip. The man was but a yard away, sword raised up high.

Sakura stood up, rushed to the railing and shouted, "Behind you!" She didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast or why she even bothered to warn him. She then assured herself it was because she didn't want any trouble with the Uchiha nation, not because she didn't want the young man to be harmed. She watched as he turned around, and just as quickly, rolled onto the dirt. He grabbed a sword near by and stabbed the man in the guts. As he stood up, she caught his gaze.

She glared at him. Who was he to kill that man? Just because she warned him didn't mean she wanted the other man to be killed.

It started to get windy, her hair swayed to the left of her. Her arm was grasped, it was her mother.

"You know better than to speak out of turn," her mother told her, but she knew she was not angry. She probably favored Sasuke Uchiha as well. She was probably glad someone spoke up and warned him.

Sakura didn't say anything but allowed her mother to lead her away.

X

Sasuke Uchiha walked to the middle arena and bowed to the king. As he raised his head, he looked not at the king nor his eldest daughter, but at the youngest, whom sat to the left of the balcony. He stared at her with wonder. She was dressed in a white kimono with dark red flowers embedded on it. Her hair was not styled in any way, but let down, tucked behind her ear. Unlike her sister, she wore no powder or any form of makeup, she was herself. She was beautiful and seemed to be very bored. How amusing.

"Tell me, young prince, what do you think of my daughter?" the king asked, causing Sasuke to remember why he was here. For the eldest not the youngest.

Though he couldn't help but respond, "Such beauty I have not seen yet in all my days passed." He dared himself to look at her once more, only too see color in her pale face. He grinned to himself.

The king laughed. "I will not pick favorites, but I do hope you make it to the final stage of this tournament."

Sasuke bowed once more before returning to his spot in the line of other suitors. He knew some of them, he'd met many in the battlefields countless times. Many of them would be give high rewards if they killed him. But this tournament is to be a friendly competition, you are allowed to render them unconscious, but not kill them.

After the king announced the start of the tournament, he took a step backward, letting the men advance towards him. He dodged the swift of the sword, and grabbed the man's wrist, grip tightening around it until the man yielded by letting the sword drop. He hit the man on the side of the neck and he fell unconscious.

Sasuke continued with the attacks, getting bored. None of them proved to be any challenge. Soon enough, less man were standing. He estimated about twenty. He ducked and a sword was swung over his head. He grinned as he knocked the sword to the floor with his foot and started a hand-to-hand combat. Then another man joined.

His instincts told him to stop fooling and just finish them. The faster the better.

It wasn't until he heard a female's voice yell, "Behind you!" did he realize why he should always listen to his instincts.

He turned around just in time to see a man about to strike him with the sword. He rolled onto the floor and grabbed the nearest weapon. Without a moments hesitation, he stabbed the man in the stomach. He pulled out the bloody sword and let the body fall to the ground. All the men around him stopped fighting, giving him fearful looks.

Sasuke ignored their stares and looked up to the girl whom just saved his life. '_It was her_?' he questioned himself, staring at the bright green eyes which looked angry. He let the sword fall out of his hand, not breaking eye contact with her. The wind started to blow her long hair in different directions and then she glared icy daggers at him.

The queen and her eldest daughter walked to her side. The queen pulled her away after saying something.

Sasuke sighed, unable to comprehend the girl's anger towards him.

His gaze averted to Sora. She was beautiful, just as he was told she was, but he doubted if she were any prettier without the layers of makeup. She wore a red kimono with black outlining, though it seemed two sizes too small since she was showing way too much cleavage for an _innocen_t princess. It was when she winked at him did he realize she was anything but innocent.

Her father stood up, standing by her side. He announced that the tournament will continue a week from now, since there were only twenty men left. He said they would be staying in his home, as honorary guests. He added that dinner would be ready not long from now and he would be happy if the remaining fighters would join him.

Sasuke received a pleased smile from him. Seems like he wouldn't be penalized for killing that man.

The trumpets started to play, along with the drums, and the king left the arena.

* * *

In the next chapter...

He leaned forward, his tip of the nose touched hers. "It's a pity you aren't the eldest daughter."

* * *

Here is another story-partnership, the one called "She will be loved" is on Tikanis's profile. Will be updated soon, since I'm back after a long break from Fanfiction!  
This story was given to me long ago from an author that no longer is on fanfiction, and with Tikanis's help, we will try and finish it!

Your thoughts are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

DreamDevourer and Tikanis


End file.
